Despite the availability of modern paints and clear coating, the finish of many vehicles such as boats, automobiles, and motorcycles is still susceptible to scratches and abrasions. One source of such scratches and abrasions can be the dirt and debris that often accumulates on the rags or mitts used to wash the exterior of these vehicles. When a dirty wash rag or mitt is placed in a bucket of soapy water for rinsing, the grit and debris that has been picked up from the surface of the car or boat is transferred into the wash water. As the water becomes dirtier, the rag or mitt may actually pick up the grit or debris that has become suspended in the wash water or that has accumulated at the bottom of the bucket. Thus, the wash rag or mitt is not effectively rinsed clean, and the grit and debris that is picked up by the rag from the dirty water is likely to be transferred back onto the exterior of the car, boat, or motorcycle where it can do significant damage to the vehicle's finish.
Given this potential damage to the exterior finish of a vehicle, there is a need for an inexpensive and effective system for separating grit and debris from the water or other fluid that is used to wash vehicles or other items with surfaces that are susceptible to scratches and abrasions.